Une histoire de cheveux
by Sad-idette
Summary: Tony fait une blague à Steve. Une blague qui aura des répercutions sur leur relation. [Steve/Tony]


**Une histoire de cheveux**

Cela avait commencé par une blague, infantile certes, mais venant du grand Tony Stark, cela n'étonnait personne. Celui-ci s'était donné pour objectif de décoiffer les superbes cheveux bien plaqués de Captain America, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Il avait même élaboré un plan digne des plus grands espions du SHIELD, encore mieux que Clint et Natasha, selon lui.

Il avait repéré les habitudes du soldat, il les connaissait par cœur, seulement ceux du matin en vérité. Steve se levait vers 06h00, alors que Tony se couchait à cette heure-là. Le Captain allait ensuite boire un café et se laver. Après cela, il revenait prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Bruce, Natasha et Clint, et quelques fois Thor quand le dieu n'était pas sur Asgard. Tony prenait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait son premier repas de la journée avec eux, il avait bien dû suivre Steve pour pouvoir élaborer son plan machiavélique.

Il s'était résolu de mettre à exécution son plan juste après que Steve se soit lavé, autant l'ennuyer jusqu'au bout. En plus, le faire devant tous leurs amis, il avait été impatient de voir leurs têtes et surtout celle du principal concerné.

Le milliardaire n'avait pas dormit de la nuit pour ne pas louper le petit-déjeuner et avait attendu patiemment dans son atelier l'heure du repas en souriant bêtement. Il avait observé tous ses collègues s'installer autour de la table, caché derrière le mur, et s'était ensuite avancé lentement vers la table, sans faire de bruit. Steve se trouvait dos à lui et ne le vit pas venir alors que les autres le regardaient avec étonnement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient Tony marcher sur la pointe des pieds avec un doigt posé sur les lèvres, en signe de silence pour ses co-équipiers.

Steve n'avait heureusement pas remarqué que tous les regards s'étaient tournés soit vers lui, soit vers Tony qui se tenait maintenant derrière le soldat, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres. Il avait levé les mains au-dessus de la tête de Steve, pour poser rapidement ses mains sur le crâne devant lui et les remuer dans tous les sens, décoiffant énergiquement les cheveux blonds. Il s'était ensuite enfui vers son atelier alors que les personnes présentes dans le salon regardaient Steve en souriant et pouffant légèrement. Quant au soldat blond, il avait d'abord été très surpris avant de grogner de mécontentement. Il s'était levé et dirigé vers sa chambre, pour sans doute se recoiffer.

Tony avait continué ainsi, les matins où il en avait l'occasion. Quand il ne pouvait pas faire sa petite blague habituelle, il se rattrapait durant la journée pour finir par le faire quand cela lui chantait. Steve ne semblait pas très heureux que le milliardaire s'amuse à le décoiffer en toutes circonstances mais il ne l'en empêchait pas vraiment non plus. La plus mémorable avait été quand les avengers –Thor comprit- s'étaient tenu devant le colonel Fury, l'agent Hill et bien sûr, tous les agents du SHIELD présent dans la pièce. Tony était arrivé en retard, et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur le crâne du puissant soldat qui avait soupiré d'agacement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Steve avait remarqué que les petites blagues de Tony se répétaient de plus en plus souvent et qu'elles étaient de moins en moins agressives, plus douces. Certaines fois cela le faisait même rire, d'autres fois, il s'énervait contre le brun en lui disant qu'il n'était apparemment pas assez intelligent pour stopper ses bêtises. Il se faisait toujours pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne voulait pas vraiment que Tony s'arrête. Un jour, alors qu'il s'était particulièrement emporté contre le milliardaire, il était allé le retrouver dans son atelier. Il lui avait fait exactement la même technique que Tony avait faite lors de sa toute première blague. Il avait passé énergiquement ses mains dans les cheveux bruns et s'était enfui. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, d'une certaine manière ils étaient amis.

La fois où leur relation changea quelque peu, s'était passé alors qu'ils étaient seuls, un soir. Thor était repartit sur Asgard, Natasha et Clint étaient en mission ultra secrète et Bruce travaillait dans son laboratoire. Tony avait proposé un film à Steve qui avait accepté avec plaisir. Alors que le brun revenait vers le canapé pour s'assoir aux côtés du soldat, il s'arrêta devant celui-ci. Steve l'avait regardé, étonné, puis avait vu Tony passer doucement une de ces mains dans ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient regardés, un peu gênés, avant que le brun ne lui avoue qu'une mèche avait fait sa rebelle. Ils s'étaient souri, les joues légèrement roses. Après cet évènement, ils avaient été très proches, chacun décoiffant et recoiffant l'autre aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient.

Tony, légèrement frustré, avait décidé de faire avancer leur relation. Il avait fait également un plan pour cela. Il était resté dans le salon toute la nuit en doutant et en pensant à Steve. Le matin arriva alors et le brun entendit le super soldat entrer dans la pièce pour préparer son café matinal. Tony l'avait devancé et avait tendu une tasse pleine du liquide brûlant et noir à Steve. Ce dernier lui avait souri sincèrement en le remerciant. Ils restèrent face à face un instant avant que le blond ne repose sa tasse vide sur la table pour ensuite regarder son ami dans les yeux. Le milliardaire passa une main dans les cheveux blonds déjà en bataille et sentit son co-équipier faire de même. Ils s'étaient rapprochés d'un commun accord et s'étaient embrassés timidement et maladroitement avant de se séparés, embarrassés, en entendant Bruce les saluer joyeusement.

Ils s'étaient peu à peu apprivoisés, ils s'étaient parlés et avaient parlé aux autres vengers qui leur avouèrent qu'ils étaient déjà au courant bien avant les deux concernés. Finalement, Steve aimait les petites blagues de Tony alors que celui-ci aimait passer ses mains dans les cheveux de son Captain, particulièrement lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient.

* * *

Voilà un tout petit OS que j'ai eu subitement en tête, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'écrire ! Mon premier Steve/Tony, sortez le champagne ! ^^

Pour ma part, je le trouve court et un peu bizarre. Mais si vous l'avez aimé, votre avis m'intéresse grandement ! Et s'il ne vous a pas plu, cela m'intéresse aussi ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


End file.
